Un séjour à la montagne
by Ghin
Summary: Quand, sur les "conseils" d'Oha Asa, Midorima part passer un week end à la montagne, et embarque Takao avec lui.. Attention, MidoTaka tout fluff !


Note de l'auteure: Coucouu ! Bon, voilà donc un petit OS MidoTaka :3. (Tellement guimauve, je me dégoûte moi même ewe). Bref, j'ai surtout écrit ça pour m'amuser, et c'est possible qu'il y ait quelques incohérences, des fautes d'orthographe.. Si c'est le cas, dites le moi ! J'ai un peu peur que les personnages soient un peu OOC, aussi, donc donnez moi votre avis là dessus, s'il vous plaît ! Ah, et je tiens aussi à remercier GreyFullbuster2a, qui a été ma plus ou moins bêta, m'a donné quelques idées, etc.. Merci Fullby, tu gère :D !  
Sur ceux, bonne lecture ~

* * *

Ce matin, Takao avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était comme si, dès son réveil, il avait deviné qu'aujourd'hui n'allait pas être une journée comme les autres. Et que ce changement n'allait pas être agréable. Mais, contrairement à son camarade à lunettes, le faucon n'était pas le genre de personne à accorder de l'importance à ce genre de choses. C'est donc totalement détendu et de bonne humeur qu'il enfourcha son vélo pour aller chercher son Shin-chan.

Takao fixait Le vert avec incrédulité.  
"Un camp d'entraîement en montagne ?! s'exclama-t-il  
\- Ai. répondit Midorima  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- C'est Oha-Asa qui l'a dit. Nanodayo."  
Shintaro sortit un téléphone assorti à ses cheveux et en montra l'écran à Takao. Dessus, on pouvait voir une liste des 12 signes du zodiaques. Le vert cliqua sur "Cancer" et un petit paragraphe s'afficha :

"Cancer,  
Cette semaine, l'influence de la lune vous rend stressé. Un peu de grand air vous ferait le plus grand bien: n'hésitez pas à partir quelques jours en montagne".

La faucon soupira en lisant ce qu'il considérait comme un ramassis d'âneries.  
"Merveilleux, Shin-chan. Mais pourquoi est ce que MOI je devrais venir avec toi ?"  
Midorima descendit un peu sur l'écran des prédictions, et montra l'une des lignes à Takao. Dessus, on pouvait lire :

"Affinités: La compagnie des scorpions vous sera très bénéfique pendant cette période. lls  
pourraient même vous porter chance."

Takao soupira. A partir du moment où sa chance était en jeu, il pouvait être sûr que Shintaro ne le lâcherait pas. Il n'avait donc pas le choix: il partirait avec lui à la montagne.

Le soir même, tous les détails furent réglés. Ils partiraient le vendredi soir et reviendraient le dimanche, en fin d'après-midi. "Ils", ce sont Midorima et Takao. Car, comme le craignait le faucon, le vert ne rigolait pas avec la chance, et c'était lui qui avait eu le dernier mot. D'un côté, le brun devait admettre que ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça: il allait passer deux jours avec son Shin-chan. Seuls. Il aurait donc deux jours pour lui faire regretter amèrement de l'avoir forcé à venir. Takao eut un sourire un peu sadique. Ce séjour promettait d'être amusant, tout compte fait.

Comme prévu, ils arrivèrent sur leur lieu de "vacances" le vendredi soir. C'était un petit chalet, perché sur le flanc d'une montagne. L'endroit était charmant, mais... Paumé. Il n'y avait vraiment rien autour, à part quelques prairies... Et des vaches. Des tas de vaches. Sûrement plus de vaches que d'habitants, en fait. Takao soupira. Ca promettait d'être fun.

Shintaro ouvrit la porte et ils pénètrèrent dans le chalet. La décoration était simple, rustique mais jolie. Takao se rua dans la première chambre qu'il trouva, et se jeta sur le lit, épuisé. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit Midorima entrer lui aussi et regarder autour de lui d'un air circonspect.  
"- Tu squatte ma chambre, Shin-chan ? demanda malicieusement Takao. Shintaro secoua la tête.  
\- J'ai bien cherché, et.. C'est la seule chambre de la maison, nanodayo. Takao ouvrit de grands yeux.  
\- Sérieux ? Alors on va dormir dans le même lit ? fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
\- C'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une erreur.. C'était un chalet pour deux personnes, pourtant ! râla Shintaro  
\- Bah, c'est bien un lit deux places. remarqua le faucon en haussant les sourcils."  
Midorima continua de marmonner, tandis que Takao, tout content, chantonnait : "Je vais dormir avec Shin-chaaaneuh !".

Finalement, les deux amis vidèrent leur valise, l'un étant toujours de bien meilleure humeur que l'autre. Puis, ce fut l'heure de manger. Mais là, un nouveau problème se posa: qui allait cuisiner ?

Au début, Takao voulut s'y coller. Il essaya de convaincre le vert de le laisser faire en lui exposant son menu :  
"- Mais tu vas voir Shin-chan, ça va être génial ! Je vais faire de la purée à la sauce soja, avec des carottes au beurre et des oeufs à a coque, puis ensuite je rajouterais un peu de curry, de la sauce tomate, et-  
\- Je pense que je vais m'occuper de la cuisine, en fait. Nanodayo."  
Midorima se mit donc à cuisiner, pendant que le brun le harcelait de questions, ne comprenant ce qu'il avait contre ses plats: "T'aime pas la purée, Shin-chan ? Ou alors, c'est le curry ? Ou c'est les œufs ? Hein Shin-chan ? Shin-chaan ?"  
Le vert, quand à lui, s'armait de patience. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, et il regrettait déjà d'avoir emmené Takao avec lui. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, déj0à ? Ah, oui, l'horoscope. Midorima frissonna. Une horrible pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit: en effet, pour la première fois de sa vie, Midorima Shintaro se dit qu'Oha-Asa avait peut être eu tord.

Au final, le vert leur servit des ramens. Et, même si Takao était toujours vexé par le rejet de sa cuisine, il devait avouer qu'ils étaient vraiment réussis: que ce soit l'odeur (qui vous faisait baver), ou la présentation parfaite, il n'y avait rien à redire. Sans parler du goût: la sauce se mariait parfaitement avec les nouilles cuites à point et les petits légumes frits... Rien à dire, Shin-chan était vraiment un cuistot hors paire.  
Il en prirent chacun plusieurs bols, puis tirèrent à la courte paille pour savoir qui ferait la vaisselle. Takao perdit, et la fit en maugréant, parce que "c'est pas du jeu, Shin-chan a son objet porte bonheur". (Ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs, l'objet du jour étant un petit panda en peluche qui tronait fièrement sur la table de la cuisine).  
Après ça, épuisés par leur journée de cours et la route qu'ils avaient dû faire pour arriver au chalet, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre ensemble. Takao se jeta sur le lit en braillant, tout content, et enfouit sa tête dans un coussin. Midorima, quant à lui, bloquait dans l'entrée, en regardant le lit d'un air sceptique. Puis, il se mit à attraper des coussins, et à les positionner au milieu du lit, pour formant une ligne. Takao releva la tête, puis observa son manège avec de grands yeux, avant de demander :  
"Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques, Shin-chan ?  
\- Je trace une ligne, nanodayo.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?" le questionna Takao, curieux. Shintaro ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il termina de tracer sa ligne, coupant ainsi le lit en deux. Puis il s'adressa au faucon :  
"- Ca, dit-il en montrant la partie gauche du lit, c'est ton côté. Et ça, fit-il est désignant la partie droite, c'est le mien. Chacun reste de son côté et on ne dépasse pas la ligne de coussin. Comme ça, aucune chance qu'on se touche pendant la nuit ! conclut Midorima, fier de lui. Takao fit la moue.  
\- T'es pas drôle, Shin-chan ! T'as peur que j'abuse de toi pendant la nuit, c'est ça ? le taquina-t-il  
\- Takao ! s'énerva le vert  
\- Hahaha !  
Ils se couchèrent, Takao rigolant tout seul et Midorima boudant dans son coin ils s'endormirent rapidement, épuisés par la dure journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Quelques heures plus tard, en pleine nuit, Takao se réveilla avec une envie pressante. Il se leva et après quelques minutes de galère dans le noir, finit par trouver les toilettes. En revenant dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers "son côté" du lit, lorsque son regard fut attiré par son Shin-chan. Les volets ouverts et la pleine lune dehors lui permettaient de le voir, même dans le noir. Takao soupira. Il était mignon, son Shin-chan, quand il dormait.. Tellement mignon qu'il avait une grosse envie de lui faire un câlin. Il réfléchit un peu. Il allait se faire engueuler, mais c'était tellement tentant.. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, son Shin-chan râlait à longueur de journée, alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins...  
Il recula jusqu'à la porte, prit son élan, puis courut vers le lit en criant: "SHIN-CHAAAN, CÂLIIIIIN !" avant de sauter sur le pauvre Midorima. Qui se réveilla en sursaut, et tomba du lit, Takao toujours accroché à lui tel un koala à sa branche. S'ensuivit un long cri de douleur et d'indignation venant de Midorima, pendant que Takao riait comme une baleine, toujous cramponné à son Shin-chan. Puis, comme Takao l'avait prédit, il se fit engueuler par le vert, très moyennement heureux d'avoir été réveillé en sursaut par "l'attaque câlin" du faucon. Après cet épisode douloureux pour l'un et hilarant pour l'autre, les deux coéquipiers retournèrent se coucher.

Plus tard dans la nuit, ce fut Midorima qui fut réveillé par des.. gémissements ? Oui, c'était ça. Un peu comme des couinements de souris, en fait. Le vert fronça les sourcils. Que ferait une souris dans son lit ? Il s'assit, pour se rendre compte qu'en fait, les couinement ne venaient pas d'une souris, mais de Takao. Shintaro soupira. Cet idiot ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Il plissa les yeux, essayant de comprendre pourquoi le brun faisait ce bruit. En fait, il semblait être en train de rêver. Ou de faire un cauchemar, plutôt. Et ce n'étaient pas vraiment des couinement, mais des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Le vert tendit l'oreille, essayant de comprendre ce que le brun disait : "Shin-chan.. Shin-chaaan..". Midorima haussa les sourcils. Alors comme ça, son coéquipier rêvait de lui ?  
Le faucon bougeait dans tous les sens, en continuant de murmurer : "Shin-chan.. m'a rejeté.. m'aime paaas..". Le vert rougit comme une tomate, et fut d'un coup très heureux d'être dans le noir. Alors, comme ça, c'était à cause de ça que cet imbécile chouinait ? A vrai dire, il avait bien mérité de se faire rembarrer. Quelle idée de lui sauter dessus en pleine nuit ! _(nda: esprits pervers, s'abstenir :3)._ Mais en même temps, il se sentait un peu coupable, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais... Il y avait peut être été un peu fort, en le rejetant comme ça ? Il y réfléchit un peu... Mais non, décidément, le brun l'avait mérité.  
Alors que le vert était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit une main lui agripper le tee-shirt. Il sursauta et baissa es yeux, pour se rendre compte que ladite main appartenait à.. Takao. En effet, le petit brun, en bougeant dans son sommeil, avait détruit la barrière de coussins et avait rampé jusqu'au vert. Et maintenant, il s'accrochait à lui, en chouinant et en murmurant son prénom.  
Le vert, quant à lui, sentait que son visage avait pris la couleur d'une tomate trop mûre. Remerciant une nouvelle fois la pénombre, il tenta de déloger le faucon.. Sans succès. En effet, ce dernier ne fit que se cramponner plus à lui, en geignant de plus belle.  
Il essaya alors de le réveiller.. Mais là aussi, ce fut peine perdue: Takao avait un sommeil de plomb.  
Midorima commençait à désespérer. Il soupira, puis regarda le brun. Depuis qu'il s'était agrippé à lui, il semblait s'être calmé, et se contentait de dormir, sans bruit, la tête dans son tee-shirt.. Mais si Shintaro continuait à essayer de le déloger, le brun recommencerait à brailler, sans aucun doute. Il soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix: il allait devoir laisser le faucon dormir là. (Pas que ça lui déplaise vraiment, au fond, hein.. mais ça, il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, bien sûr). Le vert s'endormit donc comme ça, Takao agrippé à lui et la tête enfouie dans son tee-shirt.

Le lendemain matin, quand Kazunari se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut.. Un souffle. Un souffle chaud dans son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit.. Un tee-shirt. Il cligna des yeux, étonné. Puis, il leva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec.. Shin-chan. Il haussa les sourcils, de plus en plus étonné, et regarda autour de lui. Dans son sommeil, il avait franchi la ligne de coussins érigée par le vert, et était venu se blottir contre lui. Mais le plus impressionnant, c'était que Midorima ne l'avait pas viré.  
Quand il réalisa ça, le faucon sentit monter en lui une grosse envie de crier :" YOUPIIII J'AI DORMI CONTRE SHIN-CHAAAANEUH !". Sauf qu'il se souvenait de l'échec cuisant de son "attaque câlin" de la veille (qui était d'ailleurs largement prévisible, mais bon). Il se retint donc de faire la même erreur et se contenta d'attendre sagement que Midorima se réveille, sans bouger.

Lorsque Shintaro se réveilla, il trouva Takao, toujours collé à lui, qui le fixait avec de grands yeux.  
"- Ohayo, Shin-chan ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire  
\- Ohayo, Takao. lui répondit le vert."  
Après ça, les deux coéquipiers se levèrent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ce fut Shintaro qui prépara le petit déjeuner.. Et, comme le dîner de la veille, il était délicieux. Takao mangea comme quatre, s'en donnant à cœur joie. Midorima mangea un morceau aussi, puis s'assit en face de Kazunari, et étala une carte sur la table.  
"- Regarde, voilà une carte de la forêt." il lui montra un petit sentier, tracé en rouge. "Et là, c'est le chemin qu'on va parcourir aujourd'hui. Takao grimaça.  
\- Shin-chan, je suis pas un pro en randonnée, mais il a l'air vachement long, ce chemin...  
\- Mais non, à peine 30 kilomètres, nanodayo !"  
30 kilomètres ?! Takao sentit le découragement le gagner. Pour lui, c'était déjà énorme. Il soupira. La journée risquait d'être longue..

Ils partirent en fin de matinée, et se mirent à marcher. Il firent une petite pause une heure après leur départ, et mangèrent quelques sandwiches, puis reprirent leur route. Le chemin montait beaucoup, était très escarpé, et plus difficile qu'ils ne le pensaient. Takao, surtout, peinait à monter. Il s'arrêtait presque toutes les 10 minutes, soufflant comme un bœuf, à bout de forces. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au sommet de la crête. Le vert s'assit sur un rocher, tandis que le brun s'écroula littéralement, à bout de forces. Sans un mot, Shintaro lui tendit une bouteille d'eau, que le brun accepta avec plaisir avant de boire goulûment.  
"- Ça va mieux, Bakao ? lui demanda Midorima dès qu'il eut terminé. Le faucon eut un mince sourire.  
\- Ouais. Merci Shin-chan."

Après avoir admiré un peu la vue, les deux coéquipiers repartirent. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en haut, ils longeaient la crête, et le terrain plat était beaucoup moins difficiles que les montées qu'ils avaient dû parcourir auparavant. Ils marchèrent toute l'après midi, puis, vers 17h, commencèrent à se diriger vers le chemin du retour..  
Sauf que voilà, il y avait un problème: Il n'y avait pas de chemin du retour.  
Ou, du moins, ils ne le trouvaient pas.  
Shintaro avait eut beau retourner la carte dans tous les sens, rien à faire, ils ne trouvaient pas ce foutu chemin. Alors qu'il râlait tout seul contre la carte, Takao, lui, regardait le soleil qui commençait à se coucher, en angoissant. Il allait bientôt faire nuit.. Et lui détestait la nuit. Ou le noir, en général. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'avoir une vision panoramique grâce à son oeil du faucon, ne rien voir du tout l'angoissait terriblement. Il priait donc désespérément pour que Midorima trouve la route, et qu'ils puissent rentrer avant la nuit. Mais, pour l'instant, ses prières étaient vaines.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, enfin, ils trouvèrent le chemin du retour. Ca, c'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise ? La nuit était en train de tomber. En effet, le soleil venait de se coucher, et, même s'il ne faisait pas encore totalement noir, ça n'allait pas tarder. Les deux lycéens se mirent donc à redescendre la crête pour rejoindre le chalet. Midorima était en tête, et Takao suivait, plus ou moins collé au vert.  
L'obscurité gagna du terrain et, bientôt, ils durent s'arrêter. Le vert fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit une petite lampe torche, puis continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Le faucon, de son côté, était beaucoup moins serein. D'un coup, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. C'était comme.. Un craquement. Il sursauta, et se retourna, mais il n'y avait rien. Il repartit, encore plus stressé, lorsqu'un autre craquement retentit. Plus proche, cette fois. Takao ne réfléchit pas, et bondit sur son Shin-chan en hurlant de peur. Ce qui, bien sur, fit sursauter Midorima. Qui trébucha, et tomba dans la descente, emportant avec lui Takao. Ils roulèrent sur une dizaine de mètres, puis s'arrêtèrent sur un rocher, à moitié assommés.

Le premier à se "réveiller" fut Midorima. Il ouvrit les yeux, un peu sonné et regarda autour de lui. Il était où, déjà ? Il entendait les branches qui bougeaient, le vent qui claquait autour de lui... Oui, ça lui revenait, maintenant. Il était dans la forêt. Avec Takao. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Takao, où était cet abruti ?  
Au moment où cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il sentit comme.. Un mouvement. Quelque chose bougeait en dessous de lui. Il se décala péniblement pour se rendre compte que cette "chose" n'était autre que Takao. Le vert grimaça. Voilà, ça lui revenait maintenant : le brun s'était jeté sur lui, il avait trébuché, et ils étaient tous les deux tombés.. Et, visiblement, il avait écrasé le faucon dans sa chute.  
Il attrapa sa lampe de poche qui avait roulé un peu plus loin, et la braqua sur Takao. Le brun ouvrit difficilement les yeux et regarda autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu.  
" Shin-chan ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Tu m'a sauté dessus et on est tombés, nanodayo ! lui répondit le vert d'un ton irrité. Le brun sembla se souvenir.  
\- Ah, oui ! J'ai entendu du bruit derrière moi, alors j'ai eu peur, et.. Désolé, Shin-chan.  
Le vert soupira, exaspéré.  
\- Lève toi, on repart. On y est bientôt."  
En disant cela, Midorima se releva, et s'étira. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, comme s'il avait une bosse.. Mais sinon, ça allait.  
Takao essaya de l'imiter, mais alors qu'il était en train de se redresser, il grimaça et retomba au sol.  
"Shin-chaan, j'arrive pas à me lever..  
\- Comment ça, nanodayo ?  
\- J'ai mal au dooos.. gémit Takao.  
\- Tu plaisantes, là ?  
\- J'aimerais bien.. murmura le brun."  
Il réessaya de se mettre debout, mais sans plus de succès: il tomba par terre en chouinant.  
Shintaro soupira. Cet abruti n'en loupait pas une. Sans un mot, il s'accroupit en face du plus petit. Puis, il passa ses mains sous son dos et entreprit de l'aider à se redresser. Le faucon gémit, mais réussit finalement à s'asseoir. Le vert le souleva alors et le mit sur son dos. Il lui dit de s'accrocher à son cou, et le brun s'exécuta. Puis ils se remirent en route.

De son côté, Takao était aux anges. Son dos le lançait, il était complètement crevé, mais il était aux anges. Il était sur le dos de son Shin-chan, après tout ! Si il avait été en meilleure forme, il aurait hurlé de joie. Ce qui lui aurait sûrement valut de descendre aussi vite qu'il était monté, en fait. Alors il se contentait de se réjouir intérieurement.  
Il était si bien, là.. Il entendait la respiration de son Shin-chan, sentait son corps chaud contre le sien.. Ca le rassurait, aussi, en quelque sorte ; il n'était même plus stressé par les bruits dans les arbres ou l'obscurité.  
Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait fatigué. Il finit par poser sa joue sur le dos de Midorima. Le vert se raidit un peu, mais ne dit rien. Puis le brun ferma les yeux. Et, petit à petit, il s'endormit contre son Shin-chan, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque Midorima arriva enfin au chalet, il constata que Takao s'était endormi sur son dos. Il soupira. Ça l'étonnait, aussi, que son coéquipier soit si silencieux.. Il déverrouilla la porte, entra dans la maison et fonça vers la chambre. Il n'avait qu'une envie, maintenant: dormir. Il déposa le brun sur le lit avant de lui enlever ses chaussures. Puis, il fit la même chose avec les siennes, avant de se coucher à son tour.

Le premier à se réveiller lendemain fut Takao. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière. Tiens, Shin-chan n'avait pas fermé les volets ? Il fronça les sourcils. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas d'oublier quelque chose comme ça..  
Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment mal au dos.. Et là, les événements de la veille lui revinrent: leur ballade dans les bois, comment ils s'étaient perdus, leur chute, et son retour sur le dos de Shin-chan. Il sourit à ce souvenir.  
Puis, il rouvrit lentement les yeux, et se tourna vers son Shin-chan. Il avait l'air si innocent quand il dormait ! Bien loin du tsundere glacial dont il avait l'habitude..  
C'est à ce moment que Midorima se réveilla, et trouva Takao en train de le fixer.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, nanodayo ? Lui demanda le vert en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je t'observe ! Shin-chan est tellement mignon quand il dort ! répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.  
\- T-Takao ! bégaya le vert, en rougissant un peu. Le faucon aurait bien fait une remarque à ce sujet, mais il sentait que si il s'y mettait si tôt le matin, Shintaro serait de mauvaise humeur toute la journée. Il décida donc de changer de sujet :  
\- Par contre, tu as une grosse bosse sur le front, Shin-chan !"  
Le vert haussa les sourcils. Puis il se retourna, attrapa son portable sur la table de chevet, et se regarda dans l'écran. Il grimaça. Effectivement, il avait une grosse bosse bleue au milieu du front. Un troisième œil, quoi. La grande classe.  
Il soupira, et se leva du lit. Le brun l'appela, pour lui demander où il allait, mais le vert ne répondit pas. Il revint dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard, une poche de glace pressée sur sa bosse ; il en mit aussi une dans le dos de Takao. Qui sursauta violemment. Parce que, forcément, la glace, c'est froid. Mais le faucon devait admettre que, au final, ça le soulageait un peu.. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.  
"Shin chan ? demanda prudemment le faucon.  
\- Hm ? répondit le vert, un peu suspicieux.  
\- J'ai mal au dos.. Tu me fais un massage ?"  
Midorima ouvrit de grands yeux. Sérieusement, un massage, rien que ça ? La première chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de refuser. Mais en même temps, et même si il ne l'avouerait jamais, il se sentait un peu coupable. Rien qu'un peu. Car après tout, c'était de sa faute si ils s'étaient perdus, et avaient du parcourir une partie du chemin de nuit. Et c'était aussi lui qui était tombé sur le brun, et l'avait sûrement blessé au passage.. Alors, franchement, le vert hésitait sur sa réponse.  
Puis, il finit par hausser les épaules. De toutes façons, ce n'était que Takao. Et puis, si il n'acceptait pas, il pouvait être sûr que le brun lui casserait les oreilles en se plaignant pendant toute la journée, au moins. Il finit par soupirer. "C'est d'accord. Enlève ton tee-shirt, nanodayo."

Takao ouvrit de grands yeux. Sérieusement, son Shin-chan avait dit oui ? Il lui fit un grand sourire. Puis, il se redressa comme il put, enleva son tee-shirt, présenta son dos au vert. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit, et commença à le masser.  
Le faucon soupira de bonheur. Qu'est ce qu'il massait bien, son Shin-chan ! Il trouvait ça étonnant de la part d'un tsundere pareil, mais pourtant, c'était le cas. C'était si agréable, et les mains du vert étaient si douces.. Takao ferma les yeux, complètement détendu et comblé. Et il resta ainsi de longues minutes, à savourer le contat si agréable des mains du vert sur son dos... Il se sentait tellement bien que, si ça continuait comme ça, il allait s'endormir... Mais, malheureusement pour le brun, le massage s'arrêta. Trop rapidement à son goût, d'ailleurs.  
"Ça va mieux, nanodayo ? lui demanda Midorima.  
-Ai.. Tu masse tellement bien, Shin-chan !" s'exclama Takao, béat. Midorima détourna les yeux, et ne répondit rien, rouge comme une tomate.

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, le vert commença à faire ses valises. Le faucon, quant à lui, traînait toujours sur son lit. Il avait moins mal, mais avait toujours une flemme atroce de se lever. Il en profita pour réfléchir un peu.  
Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour son Shin-chan. Au début, ça l'avait un peu surprit. Après tout, Midorima était.. un mec, quoi. Mais finalement, il s'était fait à cette idée. Après tout, son Shin-chan était tellement mignon.. n'importe qui craquerait, non ?  
Le problème, maintenant, c'était de savoir si c'était réciproque. Et là.. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Vraiment. Et avec un tsundere comme Shintaro, c'était assez compliqué, voire impossible de deviner ce genre de choses... En fait, le seul moyen de savoir si son attirance était réciproque, c'était d'essayer. Du coup, le brun prit une décision : quitte à risquer de se prendre le plus gros râteau de sa vie, il allait essayer.

Takao se leva donc tant bien que mal du lit, puis alla se planter devant son Shin-chan, et déclara s'un air solennel :  
"Shin-chan, il faut que j'essaie quelque chose !  
\- Que tu essaie quoi ?  
\- Heum.. je peux pas vraiment te le dire, délara le faucon, embarassé. Mais fais moi confiance, onegai !"  
Midorima le regarda d'un air soupçonneux. Mais, devant les nombreuses supplications du brun, il finit par accepter. Et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, le brun se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Au début, Midorima n'eut aucune réaction et resta planté là, raide comme un manche à balai. Là, Takao pensa que c'était foutu, que le vert allait reculer et le rejeter d'un moment à l'autre. Puis, un miracle arriva: son Shin-chan se mit à répondre à son baiser. D'abord timidement, puis en approfondissant de plus en plus. Takao ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact chaud et humide des lèvres de Shin-chan, leur goût sucré.. Puis, ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Et, à ce moment là, Takao fut vraiment heureux d'avoir accepté d'accompagner son Shin-chan pour ce séjour.

* * *

Alors ? Un avis ? Même négatif, je prends tout :3  
Et surtout, souvenez vous que les reviews ne tuent pas !  
Sur ceux, à la prochaine ! :p


End file.
